


Better Hate Than Never

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: “Hey Winchester. Fancy meeting you here.” Novak quipped as he reached Dean.“I live here, Jackass.” Dean retorted; annoyance etched on his face.“Still, I figured you’d already be up in your room after tricking some poor girl to sleep with you.” He taunted.“Fuck off Novak. Go back and dance with your little boyfriend over there. I’m sure you could get him to bend over for you.” Dean jeered as he turned and walked away and made his way up the stairs to his room, done with this party already. As he went to slam the door behind him, a foot stopped it, and Novak pushed his way into the room behind him.“Aww, you jealous Winchester?” Castiel taunted.“Fuck you. I ain’t jealous of shit.” He said through clenched teeth and he pushed Castiel against his now closed door. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled.“Make me.” Novak teased; one eye brow quirked in challenge.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	Better Hate Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19 I chose Hate-Sex

The party was already in full swing when Dean pulled Baby into his spot at Phi Beta Sigma's fraternity house. Dean had had a late practice, and had showered in the locker room before coming back to the house, not wanting to show up all sweaty to the party. He got out of the car and made his way inside, pushing through the crowd to get to the kitchen so he could grab himself a drink. He wasn’t really in the mood to party, but seeing as his fraternity was the one throwing it, he really had no choice. He could hole up in his room, but he decided against that, since he’d still hear everything just as loudly in there. He poured himself a cup full of mystery punch and took a sip, wincing as it burned going down. Fuck that was strong.

He made his way through the throngs of people into the living room and hung out against the far wall while he sipped his drink. His eyes roamed around looking to see if any of his friends were in here so he had someone to talk to. As he scanned the room, his eyes locked on a head of dark brown hair and the asshole it was attached to. Castiel Novak; captain of the University’s soccer team. And royal pain in Dean’s ass. He hated the guy so much. Any time they interacted, it involved insults and anger. Their little feud had been going on for 3 years now, ever since freshman year. He could only vaguely recall what started it, he just got so irrationally angry every time he saw him. That stupid face with that stupidly chiseled jaw. Those dumb blue eyes and plush lips. Fuck. Dean’s dick never seemed to get the memo that it was not supposed to perk up when Cas was around. It didn’t help that the man was annoyingly attractive. _Ugh!_ Novak was currently dancing with some guy Dean had never seen, hips tight together and grinding like they were having sex, only clothed, which only amplified Dean’s annoyance at the other man. Before he had a chance to look away, those stupid blue eyes turned and locked on his, and that dumb mouth smirked before Castiel began walking over to him.

“Hey Winchester. Fancy meeting you here.” Novak quipped as he reached Dean.

“I live here, Jackass.” Dean retorted; annoyance etched on his face.

“Still, I figured you’d already be up in your room after tricking some poor girl to sleep with you.” He taunted.

“Fuck off Novak. Go back and dance with your little boyfriend over there. I’m sure you could get him to bend over for you.” Dean jeered as he turned and walked away and made his way up the stairs to his room, done with this party already. As he went to slam the door behind him, a foot stopped it, and Novak pushed his way into the room behind him.

“Aww, you jealous Winchester?” Castiel taunted.

“Fuck you. I ain’t jealous of shit.” He said through clenched teeth and he pushed Castiel against his now closed door. “Shut the fuck up.” He growled.

“Make me.” Novak teased; one eye brow quirked in challenge.

Their faces were so close, Dean didn’t even think before he reacted. He slammed his lips against the other man’s in a bruising kiss, teeth clashing painfully. He felt Cas reach up and grip his hair in a tight fist before returning the kiss with just as much heat, pushing his hot tongue between Dean’s lips to tangled with his own. Then suddenly, Novak pushed him back with force and they both stood there, both panting for air, before he grabbed Dean and spun him around, reversing their positions and then Dean was the one slammed against the door as Castiel captured his lips again. He pressed his whole body against Dean’s and worked one thigh between Deans legs, giving Dean something to grind his hard cock against. He felt the other man’s arousal against his own thigh as they grinded together.

Castiel moved his lips up Deans jaw, nipping it as he went before, he sucked on his earlobe, making Dean moan.

“You got condoms and lube?” Novak asked before biting down on Deans ear.

“Fuck! Yeah...uh…in the...fuck. In my nightstand.” Dean stuttered; brain fuzzy with arousal.

“Good. Get it. I want you to fuck me.” Novak stated, voice deep with desire, before he turned away and began stripping off his clothes. Dean reached down and squeezed his dick to hold himself back from the edge. He stripped off his own clothes and grabbed the lube and condoms from his nightstand before turning back to the bed. Castiel was already naked and on all fours and Dean let out an embarrassing whimper at the sight. Dean hurried up on the bed behind him and saw that the other man was wearing a butt plug.

“Fuck Novak. You had planned to get laid tonight?” He mused, feeling weirdly disappointed for some reason. He ignored the feeling and reached out to grab a handful of the other man’s perfect ass.

“I had hoped id get lucky. Now come on already. Take the plug out and fuck me Winchester.” He growled impatiently. Dean complied and wasted no time in removing the plug. He grabbed a condom and slid it on before lubing himself up. He positioned his cock against Castiel’s rim and pushed in, meeting almost no resistance. He bottomed out quickly, causing both of them to groan at the feeling.

Castiel was so hot and tight around Dean’s cock. He was pretty sure this was not going to last long. He pulled out and thrust back in hard, making Novak whine in pleasure. He did it again, pounding into the other man hard.

“Fuck Dean. Yes. Harder!” Castiel yelled. Dean reached forward and gripped the other man’s hair in his fist, before yanking his head back. He sped up his thrusts, using the grip of his hair as leverage as he fucked into Novak hard and fast. His hips slammed into Castiel’s ass mercilessly as the man writhed in pleasure beneath him, slamming his ass back, meeting each thrust. Over and over he slammed into the other man, chasing his release. He felt his balls begin to tighten up, so he released the hair in his hand and reached down to stroke Castiel’s hard, leaking cock. The man mewled in pleasure and after a few strokes, he was coming all over Dean’s hand. Dean felt his ass clench down around his cock and that was all she wrote. His thrusts faltered as he filled the condom with his release.

Still breathing heavy, he pulled out and threw the condom towards his trash, before collapsing next to Castiel on the bed, exhausted and spent. Before he could say a word, Castiel collapsed on top of him, with his head on Dean’s chest, leaving Dean slightly confused. He was pretty sure what they just did was hate-sex, which you normally didn’t cuddle after, but he really couldn’t deny that Castiel felt good in his arms. They were both quiet for a minute, trying to calm down from their mutual orgasms when Dean felt the need to break the silence.

“Nothing like years of unbridled hatred to make for some of the best sex I ever had.” He chuckled. He expected Castiel to laugh with him, but all he got was silence in return. He turned his head down towards Castiel who was looking up at Dean with a confused look on his face.

“I don’t hate you Dean. I never did.” He stated, brows pinched in confusion. Dean just scoffed.

“Really? Then why do we always fight? Dude, you are always ragging me about something.” He retorted.

“I thought that was just friendly teasing, that you started, by the way. I mean, I’m not gonna lie, you frustrate me on numerous occasions, but I really never hated you Dean. Is that what you thought all of this time? Do you really hate me?” He questioned, actually sounding hurt at the thought.

“Fuck… no. No, I don’t really hate you.” He admitted. “I thought you hated me. And that bothered me so I just got angry whenever you teased me.”

“Why did you ever think I hated you?” Cas asked, voice still laced with confusion.

“Dude! Freshman year, I asked you to the homecoming dance and you looked at me like I was as low as the gum on your shoe before telling me to go fuck myself. What was I supposed to think?” Dean asked incredulously. Cas didn’t answer right away, cheeks turning suspiciously red.

“You were serious about that?” Cas asked meekly.

“Uh…yeah man. I had finally gotten the courage to ask out another guy and then you shot me down like I was like, the devil or something. I was mortified man.” Dean confessed, face blushing at the admission.

“Dean, I thought you were pranking me. You always used to have a different girl on your arm every week so I thought you were straight first of all. And then I had only just come out right before then. I though you were just mocking me for being gay. Honestly, until you just kissed me before, I still thought you were straight.” Cas admitted apologetically.

“Dude, I am sooooo gay.” Dean laughed “I only used to have a chick on my arm because I was afraid to come out. And then when I finally decided to, you rejected me. Took me another year and a half until I worked up the courage to ask another guy. All this time you thought I’d been joking that day?” He asked disbelieving. He watched the blush darken on Cas’ face.

“I just found it inconceivable that you could have been serious. Damn, all of this time we could have been together?” The other man asked sadly.

“Possibly. At least we are now.” Dean began before he had a though “Wait. Do you want that? Like you want to be boyfriends? Or was this like a one-time thing.” He asked nervously, trying not to get his hopes up.

“I’ve been fantasizing about you for 3 years dean, yes Id like to be your boyfriend.” Cas grinned happily.

“Good. That settles that then. Ya know, every time you made me angry, I fantasized about having sex with you.” Dean admitted with a laugh. Cas just rolled his eyes and cuddled into Dean’s side.


End file.
